


Gift

by Blackfirewriter



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Confusion, F/M, Love, Love Triangle, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackfirewriter/pseuds/Blackfirewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie Carter just wants things straightened out. But Anubis only gives riddles as to what he really means. And of course, only Walt is there to help her out...unknowingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years back...during class. Teehee. I posted this in Deviantart before my account got deleted. So...if its familiar...thats the reason.

   Carter said that we can finish the recorded story tomorrow. I guess…being my brother and what not, he knew I needed sometime to be alone. That git can’t believe my own bloody brother saw right through me.

   I walked to my bed and played my iPod on loudspeaker. At first, it started to play Adele 19, Chasing Pavements. I wanted to press “next” but I cannot bring myself to do it for some reason. I just…can’t.

   I sighed and buried my face in my pillow and screamed at the top of my lungs. Once I felt satisfied with my screaming, I rolled so that I was lying on my back, facing the ceiling, staring at practically…nothing. Before I knew it, my boredom seemed to sail me into the land of sleep.

 

 

   At first, I didn’t know where I was. All I saw was darkness. I looked down at myself and was surprised that I was neither in my _ba_ or my _ren_. I was just I my body and in the same clothes too. The same plain white shirt and shorts.

   “Weird…” I murmured and even it echoed through the vast room of darkness. All of a sudden, the blackness started to morph into a room. I watched as a black marbled hall with a high ceiling and plain black walls with torches stuck to its pillars formed right before my eyes.

   In front of me, just a few feet away was a boy with dark messy hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to glow brighter than anything. It seemed like it was the only source of light in this room…as if the torched of fire were nothing compared to – _Snap out of it you git._

   “Hello Sadie.” Anubis said with that voice of his. “Hello Anubis.” I said, nodding curtly. “So…am I –“

   “No. You are not in the Duat. You are basically just dreaming. Supposedly you were to have a peaceful sleep –“

   “Thanks for taking that beautiful possibility away.” I said exasperated.

   And he just smiled.

   I didn’t even realize he was walking closer and closer to me.

   “Well, I’m sorry then. But I had to give you something.” He said. He shoved his hands inside his leather jacket and avoided eye contact with me. And I just stared at him, my hand crossed at my chest, shifting my weight from the left foot to the right foot.

   “Anubis, are you just going to stare at the floor and waste the perfectly peaceful sleep that I was supposed to have or talk? Take your pick.” I said after what seemed like hours.

   I saw Anubis chuckle and as he lifted his head, his eyes shined with some sort of recognition. Like he forgot about something and just found it.

   He snapped his fingers and a small black box appeared in his hand. “Here it is.” He said with a kind of awkward smile. He handed it to me and I took it. I stared at him then back to the box in my hand.

   “Open it.” He urged me. I lifted the cover of the box and put it below. Something glinted silver then it glinted gold and it caught my eye immediately. It was a bracelet. I lifted it out of the box and stared at it in awe. It was simple…yes, but it was still beautiful. That’s coming from someone who doesn’t like jewelry.

   It was a chain bracelet, the silver and gold lines intertwining with each other to make it so. There was only one design in the whole thing and that was small markings—more of patterns actually—that I cannot make out. They were engraved in it.

   “It’s a charm bracelet.” Anubis said. He was eyeing me carefully. I guess he was hoping I liked it. I looked up at him. “It can help you make portals, whether there is an obelisks or not in that place. You just say _W’peh_ and imagine the place where you want to go.  But you have to be near an obelisk when you open the portal…”

   I stared at him then looked back at the charm bracelet in my hand.

   “Help me put in on will you?” I said to him. He sighed in relief and I smirked. He snapped his fingers and the box that was still in my hand disappeared. He gently took the bracelet out of my hand and took my wrist. I involuntarily shivered at that.

    He wrapped the bracelet around my wrist. I watched as he did so and said, “You didn’t have to you know…but thank you.”

   He hooked the bracelet in place before saying something. “Well, I thought my other gift wasn’t….worth you anymore.”

   “What other gift?!” I stammered. I was completely bewildered at what he said.

   He look to the ground and chuckled. When he looked back up he was smiling…not one of those happy smiles. It was a sad one. “See?” he said, “You don’t even remember.” He turned his head as if he heard something then nodded.

   He turned his head back towards me, “You have to go Sadie. You are to wake up soon. I think Carter is coming –“

   “What?!” I said. And that exact moment I heard Carter’s voice in the distance, calling my name. I felt someone shaking my shoulder but when I checked…no one was beside me.

   “Belated Sadie.” Anubis said with a happy smile but sad eyes. He started walking backwards. The walls started to fade away…taking him with it.

   “Wait! Anubis! I still –“ Then the air just left my lungs.

 

 

   When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was Carter hovering above me. “Time for breakfast, Sadie. Get up.” He said. I looked at him, half angry half – I don’t know! Half something.

   “What time is it?” I asked.

    “9:00. We still have to help fix up the place and the recording.”

   “Okay. Now please do kindly leave the room.” I said rather bitterly. I didn’t mean to though. If Carter noticed, he didn’t show it. He just shrugged and left my room.

   Once he closed the door, I looked at my right wrist to see if my ‘dream’ was real. Something sparkled a bit when my wrist hit the light directly. I raised my wrist closer to my face and away from the light. There is was, the charm bracelet Anubis gave me. It’s gold and silver chains rested on my wrist lightly without making marks on my skin.

   My eyesbrows scrunched when I looked more closely at the tiny design engraved on the chains. Whoever did it must have a bloody good hand because they word was written in a beautiful cursive handwriting that I know most people in my school would die for.

   I stared at it more closely to see what was written.

   After looking at it for what seemed like hours, I deciphered it to be my name…

   Before I knew it, I felt tears running down my cheeks. I wiped them away and took a deep breath.

-/-/-/-/-

 

   I closed the door to my room and headed downstairs. Halfway to the foot of the stairs, I bumped into Walt. “Gods Sadie! I’m sorry!” He stuttered. He looked at with a shy face. I felt as if someone hit me in the chest. I couldn’t breathe properly.

   I lost my balance and was about to fall down by Walt caught me. “Steady.” He said.

   “I’m alrught.” I said. Usually, in this position, Walt holding me with one arm around my waist and his other hand holding my hand. His fingers intertwined with mine…I would have been fine. Happy even But in this kind of situation…I wasn’t….I couldn’t

   “What’s this?” Walt asked, raising my wrist to show me he was referring to the bracelet Anubis gave me. I entangled my hand from Walt’s own and stepped back a stair. Walt’s arm returned  to their pockets and his face went a little red.

   I looked down at my wrist where the bracelet sat, dangling. I felt a lump in my throat so I tried to gulp the bloody thing down. When I spoke my voice sounded hoarse, “It’s a bracelet.” I crossed my arms on my chest to hide it. “Aren’t you supposed to be with the others in the dining hall?”I asked. He raised his eyesbrows at my tone.

   “Is it bad to go back to my room?” He said, a little tome of hurt in his voice.

   “I’m sorry. Just a lot in my mind.” I said in a soft voice.”

   “It’s alright. Do you need someone to talk to? Cuz’...I’m here!” He said with arms open and a big smile.

   I winced when I saw how enthusiastic he was. “No. It’s fine.” I answered, taking another step back. “I have to go.” I turned around and ran up to my room before he could say anything else. I felt something hot and wet running down my cheeks.

   I fumbled with my doorknob, trying to turn it so I can enter.

   Once the door opened, I stepped in and slammed the door and locked it.

   I slid to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. I let the tears fall and my ragged breathing be heard. I didn’t care anymore. I feel weak.

   I AM weak. I admit it. Sadie Kane is weak.

   I already know.

   I wish I didn’t.

   But then it would haunt me.

   But still…

   I now know why.

   The gift was the kiss.

   The reason why it’s not good enough anymore

   …is….

   Walt.


End file.
